darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-05-21 - Phantom Menace
A group of Padawans sit near the fountain in meditation. Each concentrate as well as they can, breathing deeply while the gentle gurgle of the fountain echoes around the Retreat. Standing apart from the Padawans, in full marine armor no less, is Haquien. Attached to his belt are three lightsabers: one looks a great deal like a hydrospanner, or some other tool; another is far more regular in design, a training weapon; the last is rather menacing, with sharp edges and a sleek design. His attention is on the gateway and he appears to be waiting. Divak Tan emerges from the gateway, the babbling of the fountain in his ears. He walks a few steps and feels the bright sunshine on his neck. Stretches. Closes his eyes. Then he sees the Padawans and composes himself in the proper manner of a Jedi Master. "Greetings," he says, coming forward. He speaks to Haquien, looking at the man's armor. "Overlooking the Padawans' training today?" His eye strays to the lightsabers on Haquien's belt but he says nothing. "I.. suppose," Haquien replies calmly. "I was actually waiting for a council member so that I could speak about Zangarn's death." He straightens and clenches his jaw. "You were his Master, weren't you? I was arranging for his funeral, but if you would rather.." he breaks off and clears his throat. Tan looks at Haquien. "No. Continue as you were," he says. His face is like granite. "I knew Zangarn for only a brief time - perhaps you were closer to him?" Oddly, the Jedi's voice carries little emotion. Either Divak has trained himself not to show any, or has walled himself off so completely that he no longer feels as deeply. He takes a deep breath. "I read your report," he says. "What exactly happened? I know that Yoda sent him on some errand... then he returns.. and perishes in such a manner. It is perplexing." "Let's.. take a walk.." Haquien says after a deep breath. He turns and prepares to move away from the Padawans into a quieter part of the courtyard. His jaw clenches again while his arms cross behind his back. "I did not know him overly well, but for some reason he chose to seek me out. I think I know why, but.. it's hard to say. Let me just first describe how he died." He pauses. "He was choked, with the Force. And I think it was from a great distance, to be honest. Pree wouldn't have succeeded in choking Zangarn, even if he was close, so I had to be someone stronger than Pree. The other thing is, we were in a secluded tunnel. All alone, except for a small cohort of soldiers. I would have seen someone if they were there." He pauses. Divak Tan breathes deeply as he walks with Haquien. "This is disturbing indeed," he says. There is a long moment of silence. "I have faced Pree," he says, "And Lord Pree is quite strong in the Force. I agree with you - the culprit must indeed be... Hrm." It is as if the Jedi Master dare not verbalize his thoughts, but his worry is plain to see in his eyes. "The Dark Master," Haquien offers, supplying the name with a certain amount of disdain. "Jana told me about him. She said he had choked her once, too." He pauses. "I don't know if it was or not, Master Tan, but the hole goes deeper still. Zangarn said some things that are meant for someone else's ears only, but I'm going to recount them now anyway. He said that he had received a vision, and in it Jana was the key. I'm not sure what he means by that, it could mean anything, but I think he is referring to her as the Voice of the Force." He turns to look at Tan to judge his reaction. "He said that she was his one true friend, and apologized for being a bad Jedi." He jerks the menacing-looking lightsaber from his belt and hands it over. "Before he died, I searched his feelings. Zangarn did not walk the parth of Light, Master. His emotions were.. clouded. Confused. And when I ignited this lightsaber things began to become clear." You give your Red Lightsaber to Divak Tan. COMBAT: Divak Tan ignites his red lightsaber. COMBAT: Divak Tan puts away his red lightsaber. Divak Tan listens attentively. "I sensed as much from Zangarn at times," he says. "Perhaps that is why we were not close and perhaps that is why Yoda overtook his training." Tan receives the lightsaber from Haquien and ignites it. He listens to the familiar snaphiss and then looks the blood-red blade up and down. "The weapon of a Sith," he says, frowning. He extinguishes the blade. "You have done well, Knight Maut," he says. "It would be wise to call a meeting to discuss these matters. Pree openly revealing himself and the manner of Devgathri's death.. these bode ill." He stretches out with the Force but is reminded again of the shroud of fear over Coruscant. "A Darkness is coming, Haquien. We must steel ourselves against this phantom menace." Haquien unclips the training weapon from his belt and removes it as well. "I knew that Vathak Pree was spying on me, at one point, and I suspected one of the Jedi. It may or may not have been Zangarn, we will never know, but one thing is clear to me." He takes a deep breath, followed by a frown. "Whoever killed him did not want him to return to the Jedi. Zangarn had discovered something. Something dangerous." He pauses. "And his final words to me are an omen I'm having trouble with." "He said that I would be next. And the strange thing is.. I know he's right." Divak Tan raises a brow at this comment. "Oh?" he says. "And how is that?" As the two Jedi walk in the courtyard, one a tall togruta with red skin and grey markings, the other a battle hardened warrior in marine armor, a deep gloom settles over the Retreat. Of course is is sunset and of course it is time for shadows to grow long, but it seems that the Jedis' conversation adds an extra weight to the atmosphere. Or maybe it is just the weather. Tan searches Maut's eyes as the Knight hopefully answers. Haquien's jaw clenches. "I have seen a vision of a child and an old man. A battle rages on around them. A battle in space. The child yells 'Death to the Republic' over, and over, and over again. The ships crash into one another, splitting assunder, and the old man turns to me. He never speaks, but I can see it in his eyes. He's like a sword drenched in blood, only the blood is mine." His head lowers a little. "I have the vision every night when I sleep. It changes from time to time. Sometimes I embrace the dark, other times a.. friend of mine dies. But I always die, no matter the circumstance." You give your Master Rubik's Lightsaber to Divak Tan. Divak Tan takes the training lightsaber from Haquien Maut. His face is a wall of stone and his voice is deep, delibrate. He tries to turn the Jedi Knight so that he is facing him, looking the human eye to eye. Perhaps putting his shoulders on the man, he says, "Be wary of visions of the future. I have seen many things and not all of them have come to pass." He nods. "It is likely your vision has significance for you, but do not let it fill your heard with dread, for you are a Jedi Knight, a member of a long, proud line of defenders of the Galaxy." Then the Jedi Master smiles. "And if death does come for you, rejoice - for you will return to the Force." Haquien turns and faces Tan. His attention remains on the Master's eyes. "I love someone, Master Tan. I love her... I do not know if..." his jaw clenches again and he holds back the emotion. "I do not know if you have ever loved before, but it is difficult not to feel afraid for them. Even if the vision isn't true, what can I possibly ever say to make it make sense for her?" He sniffs and straightens. Divak Tan's removes his hands from Haquien's shoulders. The Jedi Master is notoriously stoic, sometimes smug, but definitely not overly emotional. Or perhaps that is one of his weaknesses? "I have loved," he says and then he continues, "but I am not one of these Masters who maintains that attachment is forbidden." He shakes his head and walks a few paces, showing his back to Haquien Maut before he turns to face him again. Far in the background, the Padawans are still meditating by the fountain. "Attachment is normal and healthy for humans and most other sentients," he says. "A Jedi is merely aware of that attachment and is able to do what he must when the time comes. A Jedi's duty... and you will know yours, Haquien, when the time is right." "I understand, Master," Haquien replies. He takes a deep, even breath, then clears his throat and straightens again. "If you see Master Dawnrunner, please pass on what I've said: that she was his true friend, and that he is sorry for.." He pauses. "I will see about the funeral. I will likely hold it here, and make it a private one." Divak Tan nods and begins to walk away towards the padawans. Then he stops and turns, looking back to Knight Maut. "Who is she, Haquien? We can help you, if it comes to that..." "I think that, if anyone will need to know, they will," Haquien replies. "She's sort of hard to miss when it comes to.. that. Besides, I don't want to plan for the worst anymore. I want to plan for the best, and I'm going to." Divak Tan nods. "May the Force be with you, Knight Maut." The Jedi Master likely disappears into the Central Tower. Category:May 2008 RP Logs